Pierced Ears
Pierced Ears is the sixth episode of the series, but was the fifth to be aired. The episode aired on September 22nd, 2000 on Kids WB. Plot Inspired by Flea, a member of the Powder Girls, and her flea earring that she had been given by her, Molly O! wants her ears pierced so she can properly wear them, but her mother says no. But Molly really wants to get her ears pierced and will do anything to make her mother let her get them pierced. Will Molly successfully convince her mother to get her ears pierced? Full summary Generation O! play a song in public, then they go to an apartment for pizza. Nub waxes poetic about the pizza and then wants to know what brand it is but Yo-Yo has eaten the part of the box that has the band, so Yo-Yo and Nub follow the delivery girl. Meanwhile, Colonel Bob arrives in, followed by a band called the Powder Girls, where each one's stage name and shtick has to do with powder (Baby Powder, Flea Powder, etc). The Powder Girls are very complimentary of Molly and Eddie, and then the rest of the O! family arrive. Mrs. O! puts a band-aid on Molly's paper cut she got from Baking Powder's cookbook and they leave. Then, Buzz playfully flirts with the Powder Girls and they continue to hang out. Flea Powder then gives Molly an earring of a flea and is surprised to learn that Molly's ears aren't pierced. Back at the O! house, everybody is eating apples except for Nub, who (along with Yo-Yo) is sad because he never got to find out what type of pizza it was and he only got one piece of frozen pizza. Mr. O! cheers them up a little bit by suggesting they analyse the pizza slice so they can make it themselves. Mrs. O! offers her kids apples, which Buzz accepts (not wanting the leftovers and the fridge) but Molly politely declines because she saved some gummy worms from before. She then notices the earring and asks to get her ears pierced. Mrs. O! says that Molly will not get her ears pierced until she is fifteen and Buzz says that if Molly gets her ears pierced, he will get a dirt bike. Mrs. O! is adamant about not letting Molly get her ears pierced at age eight because she thinks earrings are too much responsibility and she suggests Molly take her earring for show-and-tell. She also tells Buzz he will not get a dirt bike until college. At school, Molly shows her friends the earring and they are impressed, but when Buzz reveals that Mrs. O! won't let her get her ears pierced, the other kids (including Eddie but excluding Chadd) laugh at her. Mrs. O! arrives to pick Buzz up from school while Molly walks home with Chadd. Mrs. O! offers her press-on earrings, but Molly says angrily, "You just don't get it!" and turns it into a song. At the table, Chadd and Eddie suggest getting Mr. O! on her side, so Molly goes down to the lab, where Mr. O!, Nub, and Yo-Yo are analysing the pizza slice. She tries to get Nub and Yo-Yo, who are leaving to look for cheese, to help, but they don't believe in adding extra "holes" to one's body. Mr. O! asks if Molly, Chadd, and Eddie can help him change the oil and they accept. While changing the oil, Molly explains her predicament. Mr. O! explains that he wanted pierced ears in college and they joke about hanging silly things from their ears. They then confront Mrs. O!, who still insists Molly is too young but lets Mr. O! get his ears pierced. While doing homework, Molly complains that all sorts of other people in different cultures all have piercings and points out that her mother has hardly any piercings. This gives them the idea of bringing over somebody with a lot of piercings, so they send over a man named Burn with lots of piercings. Mrs. O! reads Burn a book on the hazards of piercing, which scares him so much that he sweats, appears like he's going to vomit or pass out (but thankfully does neither) and removes all his piercings. Mrs. O! tells Molly that her ears are too dirty to be safely pierced, so Molly takes a bath. She stubs her toe, takes another bath, and has a worm race with Buzz. She then takes a third bath, which makes her skin go wrinkly. Mrs. O! changes her mind and decides Molly can get her ears pierced as long as she keeps clean. The pizza then burns. They go to the doctor and Molly gets her ears pierced. Buzz gets a dirt bike model and then Molly sees a woman with green hair and becomes jealous. Characters * Molly * Eddie * Nub * Yo-Yo * Colonel Bobb * Baking Powder * Baby Powder * Flea * Chili Powder * Buzz * Mrs. O! * Mr. O! * Chadd * Gituarist * Green-Haired Girl Trivia/Notes * The Powder Girls are a homage to the Spice Girls, who were popular at the time. * In the same episode, a man who looks similar to then-former Guns 'n Roses guitarist Slash plays a minor role. Quotes * 'Molly: '"Dad, they're my ears and I oughtta be able to hang what I want ''from 'em!" '''Eddie: '"Gold coins! Diamond rings! Peacock feathers" 'Molly: '"Moonrocks! 14-inch steering wheels!" 'Chadd: '"Neon signs!" 'Molly: '"Small towns!" 'Mr. O!: '"Remote controls!" 'Molly: '"Live bait!" 'Mr. O!: '"45s!". Goofs Song lyrics I wanna get my ears pierced. Mama says no, Mama says no! "Not until you're fifteen years old." Fifteen years old?! Why do mamas always get, To decide the stuff like that? Aren't they my ears anyway, anyway? So anyway, If I had my ears pierced, well I would put diamonds and rubies there. Then anyone could see me from way across the playground and I, Could even put, Tiny little cellular telephones right behind the diamonds, Then if Mama wanted to, Tell me some important stuff, She could call me up. Janet has pierced ears, Johnny has pierced ears, Ana has pierced ears, and she is only five! Three whole years that I have been alive, And I coulda had pierced ears! I wanna get my ears pierced, But Mama says no, Mama says no! "Not until you're fifteen years old." Fifteen years old. Mama says that my ears look fine. She just says that 'cause they're mine, But I wanna pierce them anyway, anyway! Janet has pierced ears, Joey has pierced ears, Ana has pierced ears, and she is only five! Three whole years that I have been alive, That I coulda had pierced ears! Pierced ears! Pierced ears! I wanna have pierced ears right now! I wanna have pierced ears right now! I wanna have pierced ears right now! I wanna have pierced ears right now! I wanna have pierced ears right now!Category:Episodes